Evangelion Noir
by eastWOLF
Summary: In the year 1937, China and Japan are still at odds over the Marco-Polo Incident, but in America things are even worst. What happens when Detective Ryoji Kaji gets involved in the NERV Syndicate's business and Shinji Ikari has to put him down? SxR & MxK.


Evangelion Noir

**Author's Note: I got the idea after reading Marvel Noir and before anyone says anything yes the EVA cast is Japanese and the Yakuza will be involved but for this story it takes place in 1937-1945 America. To my findings in the 1930s the Yakuza did operate in the U.S. doing most of their business in and out of California and New York. If I'm wrong someone please correct me because using the internet as a source sometimes isn't so trustworthy. So now without further ado, let's go back in time.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: I Have a Job for You<span>

It was almost nightfall in Chinatown, Manhattan as a man sat in his office at the R n' K Detective Agency. He took a smoke from his cigarette as he continued reading today's Daily News and although it was written in mandarin Chinese the man had no problem reading it even though he was Japanese. This man was ace detective Ryoji Kaji, the only man in New York that will take on any and all cases, for a profit of course. And at this point in time he will take on _anything _because right now times were tuff for the Japanese American. This was proven by the front page of the newspaper that read "September 10, 1937: Tension Rises Even Further in Asia as China and Japan Still at Odds over Marco-Polo Incident" because of this most of the Detective's Chinese cliental didn't want to hire him. What made matters worse was that Kaji was already living on a shoe string budget and without business he barely had enough money to pay rent on his apartment.

He didn't know what to do until he heard a knock on his office door. He groaned thinking that it was the landlord again wondering where the rent was and didn't even bother looking up from his paper. "The doors' open." He hollered out. Soon the door opened up and the sounds of footsteps filled the office, but the detective still didn't look up and sighed. "It's not the end of the month yet Ling, I'll have the rent by…" he stopped midsentence as he looked up at the woman standing in front of him.

The woman was staring at him with her hazel eyes and finally spoke. "I don't know who this Ling is but I'm looking for Detective Ryoji Kaji."

Kaji took a smoke from his cigarette and took another look at the woman and she was stunning. She looked to be in her late twenties, was at least 5'8, and had long purple hair; which in itself was odd but it complemented her well. He smiled before saying "You're looking at 'em."

Now it was the woman's turn to be shocked, this man was the 'take on anything' detective she's heard of? He looked sleazy with his dark hair tied in a ponytail and unshaven facial hair. He seemed like the type to get into a brawl more than solve crimes but right now that didn't matter, she needed his help. "Well I understand that you take on any case."

Kaji folded up his paper. "For a fee of course, my service don't come cheap... Ms.…"

"Katsuragi, Misato Katsuragi," The woman said as she pulled out her purse. "And I'm able to pay."

Kaji leaned forward. "I'm listening." Prompting her to continue.

Misato took a deep breath before starting her story. "Fifteen years ago my father was killed by a mysterious organization and for a long time I didn't know who did it." She looked away from the detective. "That was up until a few months ago when the same group killed my mother. I think they might be after me as well."

He raised an eyebrow truly interested. "And how do ya know this?"

Misato went in her purse and pulled out something. "This is their calling card." The card had a red silhouetted butterfly on it.

Kaji picked up the card and looked it over. "The NERV Syndicate?"

"You've heard of them?" she asked.

"They are the most ruthless Yakuza in Japan and most of the east coast. They've also taken on the Chinese mafia here in the city and operate on the Lower East Side." He smirked grimly. "Am I missing anything?"

"No, but I'm impressed." Ms. Katsuragi said. "Most detectives knew nothing of what I was talking about and didn't want to get involved."

"Well I ain't most detectives." Kaji snorted. "And besides there aren't too many people who do what I do best. Also how many Asian detectives do ya see in this city anyway?"

"So you'll help me?" Misato asked, hope in her voice.

"You bet toots" Kaji said getting up and grabbing his gun holster.

"Don't call me toots." Misato getting in the Detective's face.

"I like a woman with an attitude." Kaji smirked.

She pulled out a stack of cash and shoved it in his face. "Can you get the job done or not?"

Putting on his shoulder holster and then his long black trench coat, Kaji grabbed the cash and walked Ms. Katsuragi to the door. "Trust me I will." He quickly counted the cash before putting it in his pocket and then looked over to the woman. "But before I forget here's my card, contact me if something is wrong."

Misato took the man's card and nodded. "I will; thank you Detective."

The duo stood outside the Detective Agency before Misato started to leave. "Be safe Ms. Katsuragi." Kaji said as he started to lock up and then went to start some late night investigating.

Meanwhile in the nearby shadows two men watched the Detective and his new client go their separate ways into the night. One man laughed as he drew his 9mm. "Come on we can waist 'em right now." The man had long hair, a scar on the right side of his face and multiple tattoos on his body.

The guy next to him had short brown hair and wore black trim glasses. He moved his partner's gun downward. "Be patient Aoba, remember we have to report back to the Boss first and tell him the Katsuragi woman put a Detective on the case, then we can waste 'em."

"Jeez Hyuga you always know how ta ruin my fun." Aoba said putting his gun away.

"Shutup," Hyuga said while watching the unsuspecting woman walk down the street. "We's got work to do." He walked deeper into the shadows.

"Yeah, I guess ya right." Aoba huffed out as he looked at the Detective one more time before following his partner.

* * *

><p>The two men drove back to the NERV Syndicate's headquarters and entered their leader's domain. They both bowed in respect and waited to be acknowledged.<p>

"Have you made any progress?" asked a man sitting on a throne like chair. His face was covered in shadow as the rest of his body was shown thanks to light illuminated by the fireplace.

Aoba looked up at the two men and then nudged Hyuga's side. Hyuga looked to his partner and then to their leader and second-in-command. "Master, the Katsuragi woman has enlisted the help of a detective."

"Which one?" asked the aged man standing to the side of the throne.

Now it was Aoba's turn to speak but was very hesitant. "Uh…Detective Kaji."

The older man's eyes widen at the mention of this name but not in fear but wonderment. "The 'take on anything' Detective; interesting."

"Yes it is," said the man sitting on the throne. "But tell me Aoba, isn't he the man who scared your face once before?" he asked in a sadistic tone.

Aoba's head was stilled lowed as he felt his right cheek. It burned with rage and hatred but also with defeat. "Yes sir, it was him."

"I thought so," Said the mysterious man. "And because of this you will not be leading the mission; your personal vendetta will jeopardize everything. Instead I have a much better candidate." He snapped his fingers and in response the front door opened up to reveal another person.

There stood a fifteen year old boy who had spiky brown hair, blue eyes and a slightly muscular build. As he walked into the room the sword that was at his side shined in the distance. When he got close enough to the throne he bowed.

The man sitting on the throne continued talking and introduced the teen. "This is my son, Shinji and not only will he be leading the mission but is the future heir of the syndicate."

"But Master," Aoba sounded off. "I've done everything as you pleased and are one of ya top assailants. Don't you think I should be the next in line ta be the head of the syndicate? I can-"

"Enough!" growled the elder man standing next to the throne. "Aoba, you have no right to speak to the Master in such a way, understand?"

Aoba bowed his head realizing his mistake. "Yes Sir."

The teen named Shinji stood across from the two other men and arose. "What do you require Master?"

"I need you to take care of a certain detective for me," stated the Master. "But be sure to more swiftly."

"Heh, you doubt my skills Master?" Shinji grinned. "I will bring back his head to prove my worthiness in no more than five days' time." He bowed one more time before leaving.

"Oh, and one more thing," said the Master to his son just as he was about to exit the room. "Take these two with you; they need to learn what it really means to lead."

"Yes Master." Shinji continued to leave as Hyuga and Aoba got up to follow.

When the three of them were gone the elder man turned to the Master. "Master Gendo is this wise to have those two work with the boy? He is capable of carrying this out on his own."

"Fuyutsuki I know quite well that the boy can fulfill my wishes," Master Gendo said. "But how long before he reaches his breaking point?" he got off his throne and stood in front of his second in command. "I can see it in his eyes, he plans to betray me soon enough." Gendo walked over to the fireplace and took his sword off the wall. "That is why I had the others follow him because when he decides to strikes I will be ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Help would greatly appreciated on this one. Are there some details I missed should I add more? Less? Please leave a commentreview.**

**BTW: There will be a lot of ShinijxRei in the next chapter!**

**-eastWOLF**


End file.
